monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Handler
The Handler (Japanese 受付嬢) is a Guild Receptionist that lives in Astera. Personality The Handler is a cheerful and energetic person with a big appetite. In fact, her motto is "If in doubt, take a bite!" (Japanese 「迷ったら、食ってみろ！」。). She cares deeply about the safety of others, but her enthusiasm to work in the field can sometimes get her into trouble. Background The Handler has come to the New World looking for adventure and to fulfill a promise to her grandfather,Handler dialogue a hunter from the First Fleet.Huntsman dialogue She's been assigned to an A-List Hunter from the Fifth Fleet, and is responsible for their paperwork and missions. Involvement Magdaros' Mystery The Handler first met the A-List hunter, whom she was assigned as partner of, on one of the Fifth Fleet's vessels. Their meeting was interrupted by the appearance of Zorah Magdaros who unwittingly scrambled the fleet, knocking both the Handler and the A-lister off their boat and forced them to continue on to the New World via Wingdrake. The duo forcefully landed by the shores of Ancient Forest and made their way to Astera on foot, surviving encounters with local monsters such as Great Jagras and Anjanath. After being reunited with the rest of the fleet, The Handler began her duties to support the A-List hunter in Administration and other things. She was involved in many important assignments regarding the mystery of Zorah Magdaros and was present during the capture attempt of the Elder Dragon which ultimately failed due to Nergigante's intervention. The Handler and the A-lister pushed on in their investigation, leading to the discovery of Coral Highlands and Rotten Vale, meeting the Wyverian Hunters, the Third Fleet and the mysterious First Wyverians who gave them more insight of the New World and the Elder Crossing. After realizing the sheer danger Zorah Magdaros' impending action, the Handler and the A-lister reported to the Commission which sparked an interception mission aiming to drive Zorah to sea using all the weaponry the Commission could muster, including a Dragonator. The goal was to drive Zorah away from its initial destination. The operation was ultimately successful and saved the New World from destruction. Enigma of the Recess After Magdaros' threat was over, The Handler remained in the New World with the A-lister and was soon enlisted to a duty of investigating a new anomaly; More powerful monsters started appearing throughout the New World and the Elder Dragons were acting out of place. The duo was introduced to the Admiral who led theam to the Elder Recess, believing the place had a strong connection to the phenomenon. After acknowledging the nature of the Recess, the Handler did all she could to support her partner in slaying Nergigante, which was believed to be the source of the problem. The effort was in vain, as the Elder Dragons were still acting off despite Nergigante's death. It wasn't until the Mysterious First Fleet Wyverian reappeared and led them to a mysterious site that the core of the mystery was unveiled: Xeno'Jiiva, a dragon who that has been feeding off bioenergy for a long time to sustain its growth awaited at the core if the crystal caverns. The Handler was seperated from the A-lister as he/she fought Xeno'Jiiva and came out triumphant. Their victory was officially marked as a success of the Research Commission efforts by the Guild, with all people involved given the option to retire and go back to the Old World. The Handler, as with her A-lister partner and many other characters, opted to stay in the New World for more discoveries. Events unrelated to the Elder Crossing Some times after the success of repelling Zorah Magdaros, reports of Deviljho started to appear in the New World put the Research Commission in alarm. Many personel were prohibited to go out into the locales as the A-List Hunter was sent to investigate. The Handler oblivious of the situation was gathering edible materials from the Ancient Forest to fuel her hobby. The A-lister found her seconds before an Aptonoth, then a Great Jagras and ultimately the target Deviljho barged into the scene. The Handler clinged to her life on Deviljho's back as the World Eater tried to shake her off and kill her. The A-lister knocked the Deviljho down, allowing the Handler to escape safely. The Deviljho was later killed/captured by the A-lister, proving the World Eater's presence in the New World to the Commission. Appearance She is a brunette with freckles that wears a Commission Armor set. Gallery File:MHW-Handler Render 001.png|MHW render File:MHWI-Resident Evil 2 Collaboration Render 002.png|MHWI render of Handler as T-00 File:MHW-Handler Screenshot 001.jpg Notes * The Handler is much like her grandfather, a playful fellow who loves eating more than life itself.Huntsman dialogue He was a colleague of the Huntsman. * Her favorite food is Exciteshrooms.Handler dialogue in Research Base *The Handler will be present in any set up camp sites the players are in after first reaching Astera, with exception of some plot-driven Assignments in which she plays an important role. She functions as quest venue in the field. *A DLC of Guildmarm's clothing for The Handler is available. This clothing doesn't change The Handler's physique or facial features into Guildmarm's. *In the US version of Monster Hunter World: the Handle is voiced by Eden Riegel, best known for playing the role of Bianca Montgomery on the ABC soap opera, All My Children. References Sources *http://www.4gamer.net/games/384/G038421/20170921041/ *https://twitter.com/monsterhunter/status/911334295121354753 *http://www.monsterhunterworld.com/us/base/01.php Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Guild Receptionists Category:MHW NPCs